3 Days Halloween
by 2721Sora
Summary: Halloween Fic    nggak bisa bikin summary untuk fic ini  bingung.. langsung baca aja deh XD


**3 DAYS HALLOWEEN**

**Rate: T  
>Genre: Horor and friendship (kayaknya sih )<strong>

**A/N: Haha~ aku datang di cerita Halloween nihh semuaa~ miss me already –dizg- XD yeah, first aku mau bilang HAPPY HALLOWEEN ALL :D Trick or treat please –plaked- XD**

* * *

><p>"Hey, 3 hari lagi Halloween yah... sudah memikirkan ingin pakai kostum apa?" tanya seorang perempuan berambut hitam onyx.<p>

"Aku tentu saja pakai kostum Penyihir..." kata seorang lelaki berambut merah spyke dengan cerianya.

" Aneh! Axel, kalau kau pakai costum penyihir itu tidak cocok tau. Rambut merahmu yang mencolok dan sifatmu itu yang gegabah, sangat aneh..." kata perempuan berambut hitam onyx tadi kepada Axel.

"Biar, terserah aku kan, Xion. Kalau kau Roxas? Kau ingin jadi apa?" tanya Axel kepada lelaki berambut blonde kpyke yang dari tadi diam saja, Roxas.

"Hum.. Halloween yah. Aku belum memikirkannya... aku tidak terlalu tertarik dengan costumnya..." kata Roxas.

" Roxas, kau ini! Namine sudah mengajakmu dansa besok. Kau harus pakai kostum juga donk. Kasian dia..." protes Xion.

" Tapi, aku cukup datang saja dan menemani dia dansa lalu liat bazar atau apa yang ada di sana, tak perlu bingung-bingung tentang costum itu..." kata Roxas datar.

"Nanti kau tidak dapet pacar terus loh, Roxy..." goda Axel.

" Kau juga tidak laku-laku kok, Ax" goda Axel sambil menyikut Axel. Axel hanya mendegus kesal dan mengembungkan pipinya, " And don't call me Roxy!" lanjut Roxas. Axel langsung nyengir dan mulai menggoda Roxas lagi.

Xion menggeleng dan sweatdrop melihat kedua sobatnya yang masih saling menggoda dan mengejek-ejek sambil berjalan. Untung saja ini masih di koridor sekolah sehingga tak ada palang yang membuat mereka terbentur atau batu yang membuat mereka tersandung.

"Kalian berdua! Berhentilah berdebat. Kita bisa telat latihan kendo nanti.." kata Xion menghentikan Axel dan Roxas. Axel langsung terkekeh.

"Okay, yang paling belakang, nanti harus berlari keliling Dojo 3 kali!" teriak Axel dan berlari mendahului Roxas dan Xion.

"Ah, Wait!" teriak Xion. Roxas mengejar Axel yang sudah berlari cepat. Axel sudah mengilang dari pandangan Roxas dan Xion.

"Dasar Axel, suka membuat peraturan yang tidak-tidak..." keluh Roxas.

Roxas berlari melewati ruang musik, ia mendengar ada suara piano berdentang lirih sekali dan melihat ada seorang anak lelaki berambut brunette berdiri da dalam menghadap ke piano. Roxas berhenti dan mengusap matanya, lalu melihat ke dalam. Orang itu sudah tidak ada. _'perasaanku saja atau memang ada orang di dalam tadi?' _batin Roxas.

"Roxas hurry!" teriak Xion yang sudah berlari mendahului Roxas. Roxas tersentak dan langsung berlari menuju Dojo.

.

Roxas, dari bagian SMU kelas 2-3 yang sangat suka dengan kendo. Tidak percaya dengan adanya hal mistis atau yang bernama hantu! Termasuk anak yang pendiam, tapi kalau sudah kenal dia sangat seru kalau diajak bicara. Pintar dalam hal pelajaran dan olahraga. Tapi, 0 (nol) kalau masalah kesenian, -kecuali teori-

Roxas punya 2 sahabat, Axel dan Xion. Xion, perempuan berambut onyx yang tomboy dari bagian SMU kelas 2-2, anggota klub kendo juga dan sekertaris OSIS. Dia tipe anak yang aktif dan kreatif. Dia dan Axel juga panitia Halloween nanti. Karena itu, Xion senang kalau Roxas datang saat pesta nanti.

Axel, dari bagian SMU kelas 3-1, ketua klub kendo yang sukanya seenak jidatnya, dan gegabah. Tapi dia sangat friendly kepada siapapun dan periang. Roxas bertemu dengan Axel saat dia di MOS masuk SMU, saat Axel jadi panitia disana. Axel mengerjain Roxas terus-menerus sehingga Roxas jadi dekat dengan Axel. Dia lemah dalam pelajaran tapi cukup aktif di kegiatan sekolah, jadi menutupi kekurangan nilainya.

Axel dan Roxas bertemu dengan Xion saat MOS juga. begitu mereka bertemu, Xion yang dikira mereka perempuan yang manis, ternyata tomboy dan suka dengan kendo. Axel langsung di tantang waktu Xion tau kalau Axel adalah ketua klub Kendo.

Begitulah awal mereka bertemu, dan entah mengapa, mereka langsung menjadi bestfriend. Kemana-mana bersama. Yeah, kecuali ke WC. (A/N: ni author mulai ngawur deh haha~ back to story ^^)

.

Dan entah mengapa, sekrang Roxas sedang tidur terlentang di Dojo dengan banyak kringat. Oh, Roxas tadi kalah berlari, lalu harus keliling Dojo yang termasuk luas dan langsung di tangtang oleh Axel sehingga kecapaian.

"Oi Roxas, hanya segini kemampuanmu?" ejek Axel sambil tertawa.

"Ukh! Kau mau membunuhku ya! Dasar ketua aneh!" kata Roxas sambil terengah-engah.

"Salah sendiri kalah saat lari tadi. Sudah bangun! Dapatkan 1 ippon dariku, baru kau boleh pulang." Kata Axel sambil memukul-pukul tongkat kendo ke tangannya.

Roxas langsung berdiri dan menyerang Axel. _'kali ini, aku harus dapat 1 ippon!_' batin Roxas dan menyerang dengan lincah. Axel yang tidak siap, terlihat sedikit kewalahan,

'_Akh!CELA!' _batinnya dan memukul kepala Axel.

"Oke, Ippon untuk Roxas..." kata Axel yang mengakui Ippon Roxas dengan berat hati.

"Hahaa! Akhirnya aku bisa pulang juga,..." kelu Roxas.

"Oke, nih," kata Xion sambil mengerahkan handuk dan botol air minum kepada Roxas dan Axel.

"Kau sudah selesai Xion?" tanya Axel.

"Sudah 15 menit yang lalu. Kau sendiri yang terlalu keras pada Roxas." Kata Xion. Ukh, entah mengapa Xion jadi cerewet.

"Haha... kalau begitu, dia tidak bisa mengambil tempat sebagai ketua, kan?" kata Axel.

"Hey, pulang yuk. Sudah malam, aku tidak mau jadi korban..." kata seseorang anggota klub kendo. Roxas yang mendengar pembicaraan itu menoleh dan ikut mendengarkan.

"Iya, kemarin adik kelas juga sudah ada yang jadi korban. Lehernya penuh darah. Mengerikan. Tak tau apakah dia selamat atau tidak tuh.." kata seseorang lagi. Dan langsung berlari meninggalkan Dojo.

Memang, kalau sudah mulai malam, murid-murid di sekolah ini tidak boleh ada yang datang. Karena ada sesuatu.

"Gosh! Aku lupa membeli bahan makan malam! Sudah dulu yah, Roxas, Axel..." teriak Xion sambil berlari.

"Ah! Aku ada bimbel di kursusku! Damm, aku telat! Duluan yah Roxas!" teriak Axel yang berlari mengejar Xion juga.

"Good! Sekarang aku sendirian..." kata Roxas. Roxas mengganti pakaian dan berniat untuk pulang. Sekali lagi, Roxas harus melewati ruang musik itu.

Kali ini, Roxas melihat anak lelaki berambut brunnete sedang memainkan lagu, lagu Halloween yang biasa di mainkan setiap pesta dansa. Roxas masuk kedalam ruangan itu dan mendengarkan dengan seksama. Lagu itu sangat lembut saat dimainkan oleh anak itu. Roxas mengamati seragam anak itu, seragam dari bagian SMP, tapi seragam lama.

Setelah lagu itu berakhir, Roxas bertepuk tangan dan terseyum ke anak itu. Anak itu tersentak dan menoleh kearah Roxas.

"Hebat! Permainan pianomu bagus banget. Sempurna tanpa partitur. Itu lagu pesta Halloween kan?" kata Roxas sambil mendekati anak itu.

"Ka- kau bisa melihat-ku?" tanya anak itu sungkan.

"Iya lah. " kata Roxas, "siapa namamu?"

"Aku Sora," katanya malu.

'_Haha, benar-benar anak dari bagian SMP, malu-malu pada anak SMU' _batin Roxas. "Nice name Sora. Panggil aku Roxas saja yah." Kata Roxas memperkenalkan diri.

"Roxas.. oke Roxas." Kata Sora sambil tersenyum, "um, kau belum pulang?" tanya Sora.

"Ah! Iya! Aku harus pulang. Thank's sudah mengingatkanku Sora. Bye~" kata Roxas, "Ah, kau juga jangan pulang malam-malam yah..." kata Roxas lagi.

Roxas langsung berlari keluar.

"Ro-Roxas.." panggil Sora. Roxas menoleh dan menatap Sora, ".. Maukah kau datang kemari lagi besok?" tanya Sora.

" Oke, jam setengah 5 yah... Bye," kata Roxas dan berlari.

Sora menatapi Roxas keluar dan terus menatap lewat jendela. Tatapan kesendirian dan kesepian. "dia bisa melihatku yah?" kata Sora pelan. Tiba-tiba Sora menghilang.

* * *

><p><strong>Hari ke-2<strong>

"Roxas! Pinjam tugas Fisikamu yah!" teriak seseorang lelaki.

"Heyner! Sekali-kali kau bikin tugas sendiri donk.." keluh Roxas dan menyerahkan tugasnya.

"Hehe~ aku tak ada waktu..."

"Bilang saja, kau nge-game sampai malam jadi lupa bikin tugas..." sela Roxas. Heyner hanya terkekeh dan langsung menyalin tugasnya.

"Roxas..." panggil seseoran perempuan berambut blonde.

"Ah Namine..." kata Roxas dan keluar dari kelas. "ada apa?" tanya Roxas.

"Kau bisa kan besok saat Halloween?" tanya Namine memastikan. Roxas mengangguk. "Bisa kok. Tenang saja.." kata Roxas.

"Aku pakai baju penyihir cocok gak?" tanya Namine.

"Hum... cocok-cocok saja. Seleramu mirip Axel deh. Dia juga mau jadi penyihir.." kata Roxas.

"Oh ya? Wahh.. kalau kau jadi apa?" tanya Namine.

"Apa ya? Belum kepikiran. Haha.. " kata Roxas. Bel masuk berbunyi.

" Ah, aku ke kelas yah.." kata Namine. Roxas mengangguk.

Pelajaran pertama Fisika. Entah mengapa, Roxas terlihat tidak terlalu menyimak pelajaran. Ia mendapat teguran dari Heyner yang menyadarkan Roxas dari lamunannya sebelum guru memergokin Roxas yang melamun. Roxas ingin bertemu dengan Sora.

"Oh iya, sora dari kelas mana yah?" tanyanya kecil.

"Huh? Kau bilang apa Rox?" tanya Heyner. Tapi Roxas kembali melamun. Heyner hanya menggeleng-geleng dan mengacuhkan Roxas.

**-First Break-**

"Hey, Hey... kemarin ada anak perempuan dari bagian SMP yang pingsan di WC perempuan bagian SMU. Lehernya berlumuran darah..."

"kata siap kamu?"

"tadi aku melihat anaknya di bawa ke rumah sakit. Mengerikan kondisinya. Kata temannya, dia memang tidak pulang semalam..."

"uhh.. mengapa kalau Halloween banyak hantu berkeliaran sih..."

Roxas mendengar pembicaraan itu hanya terdiam. Entah mengapa pikirannya tertuju pada Sora. Dan berjalan menuju ruang musik. Tak ada siapa-siapa. Roxas melewati ruangan itu. Padahal, Sora melihat Roxas melewati ruang musik, tetapi Sora tidak memanggilnya.

**-Scond Break-**

Roxas berjalan menuju kelasnya Axel, kelas 3-1 yang ada di awal koridor kelas 3.

"Axel..." panggil Roxas.

"Ng? Roxy? Tak biasanya kau ke kelasku... Ah! Kau merindukanku yah?" tanya Axel dengan Ge-ernya.

"Ax, sudah ku katakan berkali-kali, don't call me Roxy!" kata Roxas sambil melotot kearah Axel. Axel hanya terkekeh tak bersalah melihat tampang Roxas, "Hey, aku ingin tanya sesuatu padamu..." lanjut Roxas.

"Hum? Tanya apa?" tanya Axel sambil tersenyum.

"Memang benar yah? 3 hari sebelum Halloween itu akan ada banyak murid yang pingsan di tengah malam...?" tanya Roxas.

"Whaa! Hey, sejak kapan kau tertarik dengan cerita horor. Bukankah kau tidak percaya dengan hal mistis itu?" kata Axel tapi Roxas berjalan meninggalkan kelas Axel, "Ahh! Iya-iya.. ku certakan.. jangan ngambek begitu donk, Rox.." teriak Axel. Roxas menghela nafas panjang.

"Begini..." Axel menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal itu, " Kabar kalau banyak murid yang pingsan dengan leher berlumran darah itu memang ada. Kata temanku, murid yang menjadi korban itu kalau murid yang masih berada di sekolah lebih dari jam setengah 6. Dulu, temanku juga ada yang menjadi korban..." kata Axel.

"Lalu, temanmu itu tidak kenapa-kenapa kan?"

"Yea... dia hanya di rawat di rumah sakit karena kekurangan darah dan syok. Lalu, semester berikutnya dia pindah sekolah. Tapi, kabar ini memang ada sejak 5 tahun yang lalu." Kata Axel.

"Kau tau penyebabnya?"

"Hum, sepertinya saat pesta Halloween dulu ada seorang murid yang meninggal kecelaaan di sekolah ini... aku tak tau namanya,... Um, kenapa kau tidak tanya dengan Mr. Ansem saja. Dia pasti tau karena dia guru dari bagian SMP dan SMA..." kata Axel.

"Wow... Okay, thank's Ax." Kata Roxas sambil meninggalkan Axel.

"Hey, memangnya kenapa kau menanyakan itu padaku?" tanya Axel.

"Nanti kau pasti tau... duluan Ax.." Roxas berlari meninggalkan Axel yang masih mencerna perkataan Roxas tadi.

**-End of School-**

**At 04.00 PM**

Ketukan pelan dari pintu ruang guru terdengar lirih. Mr. Ansem yang sedang merapikan berkas-berkas kertas pun terdiam dan membuka pintu ruang guru.

"Oh, Roxas... masuklah." Kata Mr. Ansem.

"Mr. Ansem... boleh saya tanya sesuatu?" kata Roxas pelan.

"Boleh. Ada apa?" tanya Mr. Ansem yang masih sibuk dengan tumpukan kertas yang ada di meja guru-guru.

"Apakah ada anak bernama Sora dari bagian SMP yang berambut brunnete dengan mata biru." Tanya Roxas.

Mr. Ansem terdiam dan menatap Roxas, "Hum? Sora? Dari kelas berapa?" tanyanya.

"Saya kurang tau, tapi dia pandai bermain musik, terutama piano.." kata Roxas lagi.

"Kalau yang bermain piano di SMP ada, namanya bukan Sora tapi Riku dan Vanitas." Kata Mr. Ansem.

'_Hah! Vanitas.. adiknya Xion bisa main piano? Hebat juga dia...'_ batin Roxas.

"But, Wait... anak berambut brunnete yang main piano yah.. sepertinya dulu memang ada, coba ku lihat dulu..." kata Mr. Ansem dan langsung membuka komputer guru yang masih menyala, lalu mencari daftar anak dan murid di sekolah.

"Ah, anak inikah yang kau cari?" tanya Mr. Ansem.

Roxas mendekat dan melihat fotonya. "I-Iya, ini dia..." kata Roxas, "um tapi mengapa tidak ada informasi tentang anak ini?" tanya Roxas lagi.

"Anak ini, sangat berbakat dalam bermain piano, , saat Halloween dia memainkan piano. Tapi dia mempunyai penyakit anemia yang akut. Sayangnya dia mengalami kecelakaan di tangga di koridor kelas 2 bagian SMU 5 tahun yang lalu. Jadi saat pesta Halloween dia belum sempat memainkannya." Kata Mr. Ansem.

Roxas hanya terpaku mendengar penjelasan Mr. Ansem. _'So-SOra sudah meninggal?' _tanyanya dalam batin. _'Lalu, yang ada di dalam ruang musik itu berarti, hantu? Arwahnya Sora?' _batin Roxas tak percaya. Ternyata selama ini dia berbicara pada hantu.

Roxas ingat sesuatu, saat kemarin sebelum dia pulang dari sekolah...

"_Ro-Roxas.." panggil Sora. Roxas menoleh dan menatap Sora, ".. Maukah kau datang kemari lagi besok?" tanya Sora._

" _Oke, jam setengah 5 yah... Bye," kata Roxas dan berlari._

Roxas melihat jam dinding... pukul 04.25 PM

"Mr. Ansem.. terima kasih untuk hari ini..." kata Roxas dan berpamit pergi lalu berlari menuju ruang musik.

Dari kejauhan Roxas mendengar suara tuts piano yang berdentang pelan. Roxas merasa kalau itu ada;ah Sora yang memainkan. Roxas mengintip dari celah jendela dan melihat anak berambut brunnette duduk di hadapan piano. Entah mengapa Roxas langsung merinding dan sedikit bergetar. Dia bingung... harus masuk dan menyapa Sora atau..

"Oh, Roxas... kau datang..." kata Sora yang sudah di sampingnya.

"Whaa.. So-Sora..." Teriak Roxas kaget. _'sejak kapan dia berada di sebelahku..' _batinnya.

"Oh, Sorry aku mengagetkanmu..." katanya sambil tersenyum. Oke Roxas, ayo masuk..." kata Sora dan menggandeng tangan Roxas.

Roxas dapat merasakannya. Tangan Sora yang dingin.. entah mengapa, dinginnya seperti bukan tangan dingin orang biasa.

" Oke, Roxas. Kau hari ini terlambat. Ada apa?" tanya Sora.

"Aku, tadi menyalin tugas sebentar.. haha.." kata Roxas berbohong. Sora hanya tertawa. Roxas duduk di salah satu bangku di ruang musik. Tangan Roxas yang sedikit bergetar membuat Roxas takut pada Sora.

"Ka-Kau sangat pintar memainkan musik yah...apalagi piano.." puji Roxas berusaha menyembunyikan rasa takutnya.

" Musik itu selalu menjadi temanku disaat aku sendirian. Saat aku kesepian. Karena itu aku hanya memainkan musik." Kata Sora.

"Hum, maukah kau memainkan beberapa lagu unutukku?" tanya Roxas.

"Boleh. Tapi hanya 1 lagu yang ku ingat." Sora langsung duduk menghadap piano dan meletakan jarinya diatas tuts piano. Lalu memukul beberapa tuts piano dan memainkan dengan pelan dan halus. Sangat halus saat musiknya terdengar. Jari lentiknya menari-nari diatas tuts pino dan memainkan seolah tak ada kesalahan.

Roxas yang awalnya merasa takut, lupa akan takutnya dan duduk di sebelah Sora lalu menutup matanya. Menhayati lagu yang dimainkan Sora. Nada-nada itu mengalun lembut dan membuat Roxas mengantuk. Saat Sora selesai memainkan, Sora melihat kearah Roxas. Roxas tertidur.

Sora mengangkat Roxas dan membaringkan di bangku-bangku yang ditatanya untuk Roxas. Sora tersenyum kearah Roxas dan menatapnya. Tiba-tiba senyum Sora berubah dan ia berjalan keluar ruang musik, meninggalkan Roxas yang masih tertidur.

.

.

Roxas tertegun melihat dirinya tertidur di ruang musik. Roxas segera bangun dan melihat sekeliling. Ia mencari Sora tapi dia tidak ada. Pintu ruang musik terbuka. Roxas mengira kalau Sora keluar dari ruang musik, dan mencarinya.

Roxas berjalan sepanjang koridor kelas 2 bagian SMU. Roxas mendengar suara kecil. Roxas mengikuti suara itu yang dari arah toilet dan terkejut. Roxas menemukan Sora yang sedang menggigit leher seseorang anak bagian SMP. Sora yang merasakan kehadiran Roxas segera berdiri dan menatap Roxas bersalah.

"Ro-Roxas.." panggil Sora pelan.

"Sora.. kau, kau adalah..."

"Roxas, kumohon.." kata Sora memotong perkataan Roxas, "aku akan menjelaskannya. Jangan takut padaku..." kata Sora dan menarik Roxas menuju ruang musik. Tangan Sora yang dingin bisa dirasakannya. Udara dingin disekolah tidak sedingin tangan Sora.

Saat di ruang musik. Mereka berdua terdiam. Roxas mangamati wajah Sora. Memang terlihat pucat seperti tak ada darah... tapi, mulutnya yang merah karena darah anak tadi. Sora memandang Roxas dengan penuh penyesalan .

"Roxas, maafkan aku.."

"Seharusnya kau tidak perlu meminta maaf padaku, Sora. Kau harus meminta maaf pada orang-orang yang kau hisap darahnya..." kata Roxas.

"Aku.. aku nggak tau. Malam hari, entah mengapa aku sangat kehausan dan berusaha mencari darah segar. Aku nggak tau tapi ini sudah berlangsung lama. Rasa haus ini hanya hilang kalau sudah menghisap darah. Aku haus Roxas. Aku tidak bisa menahannya." Kata Sora.

"Tapi, kau harus menahannya. Kau bisa minum air biasa saja..." kata Roxas.

"Tidak bisa. Aku pernah mencobanya. Tapi hasilnya tidak bisa. Aku menahannya samapi beberapa hari. Akhirnya aku menjadi sangat lemas dan langsung mencari darah." Kata Sora dengan mata yang mulai berair.

Roxas tau kalau Sora itu bukan manusia. Sepertinya, karena dulu Sora meninggal karena kecelakaan dan kekurangan darah sehingga sekarang dia mencari darah terus.

"Kau.. kau tau mengapa kau merasa haus?" tanya Roxas. Sora hanya menggelng.

"Um.. kau tau mengapa kau meninggal?" tanya Roxas. Sora tersentak mendengar pertanyaan Roxas.

"A-Aku sudah meninggal? You think I was Died?" tanya Sora balik, "But... you talk to me now and see me right now..." kata Sora.

"Um.. bagaimana kalau kita bertemu besok saat hari Halloween. Kita akan berpesta dan berkeliling. Mungkin kau tidak akan merasa haus lagi. Mau?" tanya Roxas. Sora menggangguk.

"Oke, besok aku ke mari. Sebelum aku menjemputmu, kau jangan keluar dari ruang musik yah." Kata Roxas dan berpamitan puang kerumah. Roxas segera menghubungi Axel dari handphonenya untuk membantu Roxas saat diintrogasi oleh orang tua Roxas nanti.

* * *

><p><strong>- 31 Oktober. Halloween days.-<strong>

"Hey, kau sudah memikirkan akan memkai apa saat Halloween nanti?" tanya Axel kepada Roxas yang masih terbengong di kanting. "Hey!" teriak Axel di kuping Roxas.

"Wha... What?" Roxas yang sadar dari lamunannya terlonjak kaget.

"I said, have you tinking about your costume for this day.."

"Yup... Aku akan menjadi..."

"Wait Roxas.. jangan kasih tau ke kita-kita dulu. Nanti tidak akan jadi suprise untuk kita..." sela Xion dan duduk di bangku.

"Xion.. kau menghancurkan mood ku sekarang. Tanggung jawab!" kata Axel kesal. Xion hanya menjulurkan lidahnya.

Suasana sekolah sudah bernuansa Halloween, lapangan yang sudah ada beberapa hiasan pumpkin yang berderet rapih, dan Hall untuk dansa nanti sudah terpasangi hiasan. Roxas berjalan melewati koridor kelas 1 bagian SMU, ada seseorang sedang berlatih piano. Ruang musik di sekolah ini memang ada beberapa.

"Van!" panggil Roxas dari luar ruang musik.

"Oh, Roxas. Ada apa?" tanya Vanitas sambil menghentikan permainan pianonya.

"Lagu apa yang kau mainkan?" tanya Roxas.

"Nightmare, lagu untuk Halloween nanti.." kata Van datar. Adik Xion yang satu ini memang tipe pendiam dan dingin. Tidak seperti kakaknya yang tomboy dan cerewet. Vanitas kembali memainkan lagunya. Lagu itu terasa sama seperti lagu yang dimainkan Sora. Bedanya, lagu ini terlihat lebih bervariasi dan permainan Vanitas yang semangat membuat kesan menakutkan.

Pukul 03.00 PM, Roxas sampai di rumah. Dia segera bersiap-siap utnuk Halloween nanti. Gigi taring, sayap devil kecil, jubah dan baju serba hitam, lalu cat baju merah untuk kesan darah. Tak lupa sepatu boot hitam. Roxas segera memakai dan merias mukanya dengan warna serba hitam dan putih.

Pukul 04.15 PM, Roxas berjalan menuju sekolah. Roxas memasuki gerbang sekolah. ! jam yang lalu, sekolah yang terlihat seperti sekolah biasa, sudah berubah menjadi sekolah yang menyeramkan dengan beberapa hiasan Halloween. Tulisan Trick Or Treat yang besar menjadi tulisan wellcome di depan gerbang. Hiasan kelelawar dan beberapa tulang membuat jalan menjuju Hall terasa menyeramkan.

"Ah, Roxas..." teriak seseorang. Yuph, itu Axel. Suara kerasanya yang khas.

"Whoa.. seperti katamu. Kau menggunakan kostum penyihir." Kata Roxas.

"Yeah. Dan kau sendiri memakai baju Vampire... cocok sekali. Tapi, sepertinya yang mengunakan costum Vampire banyak deh..." kata Xion yang menyela.

Xion mengenakan pakaian hitam dengan softlensa putih dan wig panjang. Lalu ada darah yang menghiasi bagian bawah matanya seperti terlihat air mata darah, dan kuku panjangan yang hitam. Membuat Xion tampak mengerikan.

"Xion... bisakah kau berhenti menyela dan muncul mendadak seperti itu. Seperti hantu saja.." kata Axel. Xion hanya menjulurkan lidahnya kepada Axel.

"Ahaha.. sudahlah kalian berdua. Xion, adikmu memainkan piano untuk nanti yah?" tanya Roxas. Xion hanya mengangguk,

"Tak kusangka, Vanitas bisa menang dari Riku.." kata Xion sambil terkekeh kecil.

Mengingat piano, pikiran Roxas langsung tertuju pada Sora. " Axel, Xion.. maukah kalian memantuku?" tanya Roxas.

"What?" tanya Axel dan Xion bersama.

Roxas menceritakan kepada Axel dan Xion tentang Sora, kecuali tentang Sora yang sebenarnya orang yang menggigit leher dan menghisap darah.

"What The Heck! Kau ingin kami membantumu menolong hantu? Are you crazy, Roxy~" kata Axel tak percaya.

"Rox... sepertinya hayalanmu berlebihan deh..." kata Xion.

"Whatever... duluan yah.." kata Roxas sambil meninggalkan Axel dan Xion yang masih terbengong.

Roxas berlari menuju ruang musik bagian SMU koridor kelas 2. Roxas melihat Sora sedang duduk di depan piano seperti biasanya. Roxas menarik pintu dan tersenyum kearah Sora.

"Trick or Treat!" teriak Roxas, "Happy Halloween, Sora..." kata Roxas.

Sora tersenyum kearah Roxas, "Happy Halloween too.."

"Sora, hari ini, aku akan mengajakmu ke pesta Halloween. Pasti akan menyenangkan karena Halloween ini, sahabatku yang menjadi panitianya. Ayo.." ajakanya yang terdengar seperti memaksa. Roxas merangkul bahu Sora. Ia merasakan hawa dingin dari Sora.

"But Roxas..."

"Come On.." Roxas memotong perktaan Sora dan menarik lengan Sora.

"Whoah.." kata Sora terkejut dengan tarikan Roxas.

Mereka berjalan menelusuri koridor kelas 2, dan Roxas menunjukan kelasnya. Kelas 2-2, dan menceritakan sahabatnya... terutama Axel dan Xion. Sora hanya tersenyum kecil dan sedikit tertawa, karena Sora tidak ingat tentang masa lalunya.

Saat mereka menurunin tangga, raut wajah Sora berubah. Sora menjadi sangat ketakutan dan mencengkeram lengan Roxas kuat-kuat.

"What's wrong, Sora?" tanya Roxas.

"..." SOra hanya terdiam. Roxas memegang bahu Sora.

"You OK?" tanya Roxas.

Sora masih terdiam dan menuruni tangga dengan sangat perlahan. Setelah mereka melewati tangga itu, Sora kembali normal. Mukanya tidak setakut tadi dan melepas pegangannya.

"Sekilas, aku melihat memoryku.." kata Sora lirih.

"Hng? Kau mengatakan apa?" tanya Roxas, Sora hanya menggeleng. "Ayo lanjut.." kata Sora. Roxas hanya tersenyum dan berjalan menuju lapangan.

Sora dan Roxas terlihat terkejut dengan pemandangan serba Halloween. Ada stall yang menjual beberapa jajanan Halloween dan topeng serba Halloween, seperti topi pumpkin dan lain lain. Lalu, banyak kerumunan orang yang mengerubungi stall-stall itu.

Yuph.. lapangan adalah tempat Bazzar untuk membeli beberapa jajan kecil dan beberapa mainan-mainan.

"_**Pengumuman untuk semua murid, pesta dansa sebentar lagi akan di mulai."**_

"Apa itu?" tanya Sora.

"Jam 8 nanti, acara utama, pesta dansa. Di Hall dekat lapangan kok. Ayo kita kesana." Kata Roxas. Sora hanya menggangguk dan mengikuti Roxas.

Roxas melihat Axel dan Xion yang ada di depan Hall.

"Oh, Roxy.. kau kucari-cari.." kata Axel.

"Sorry, aku memanggil Sora untuk bekeliling sebentar..." kata Roxas sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya mengisyaratkan kalau Sora ada di sebelah Roxas.

Axel hanya tercengang ketika Roxas mengatakan 'Sora', apalagi mengedipkan matanya. Axel mempersilahkan mereka masuk tanpa bertanya apa-apa lagi.

"Sora, mereka Axel dan Xion. Ayo kita masuk." Ucap Roxas.

"Okay..." kata Sora.

Setelah Roxas masuk, Xion dan Axel bertatap muka.

"Sora.. hantu yang tadi Roxas ceritakan kan?" tanya Axel.

"Sepertinya, Roxas tidak bohong. Aku tak tau apa yang dia rencanakan. Semoga dia tidak kenapa-kenapa.." kata Xion.

Sora memandang Hall sekolah. Penuh suasa Halloween. Apalagi musik yang mengiringi. Lalu orang-orang yang berpakaian serba Halloween sudah berkumpul di sana. Seperti kata Xion, yang mengenakan pakaian Vampire memang banyak. Lalu ada yang mengenakan helm pumpkin lalu, topeng hantu dan lain-lain.

"Cool.." puju Sora.

"Hehe.. syukurlah kalau kau senang..." kata Roxas.

"**Baiklah, untuk pembukaan, Vanitas Vombolt akan memainkan sebuah lagu berjudul 'Nightmare' " kata penyiar.**

Vanitas menaiki panggung dan memberi hormat. Roxas dan Sora berjalan mendekati panggung. Vanitas duduk di atas kursi piano dan menarik nafas sebentar lalu memainkan lagu yang berjudul "Halloween" itu.

Lagu yang sama seperti lagu yang dimainkan oleh Sora. Sora tercengang mendengar lagu itu. Roxas melihat wajah Sora yang terkejut. Mata Sora berair dan sepertinya, ia akan menangis. Entah mengapa, semua memory Sora berangsung-angsur kembali, hingga lagu itu selesai, Sora terisak, walau isakan itu hanya bisa di dengar oleh Roxas. Anak-anak lain berseru senang dan menyorakan nama Vanitas.

Setelah keadaan tenang, Sora berbicara kepada Roxas.

"Aku ingat semuanya... tentang kehidupanku di sekolah ini. Tentang aku latihan tentang lagu ini dan Halloween itu. Dan saat aku kecelakaan dan akhirnya aku..."

"Sudahlah, Sora.." kata Roxas memeluk Sora.

"Roxas.. aku ingin memainkan lagu itu sekarang. Bolehkah?" tanya Sora. Roxas mengangguk.

Roxas memanggil Axel yang saat itu sudah berjaga di bawah panggung. Axel terlihat sangat senang menyaksikan aksi Vanitas tadi. Dan tertawa. Roxas menghampiri Axel.

"Axel, bolehkah Sora memainkan piano untuk terakhir kalinya di atas panggung sekarang..." tanya Roxas.

"Huh? But how?"

"Aku yang akan maju... tapi, panggil aku dengan nama Sora Halfart." Kata Roxas. Axel mengangguk.

"**Okay Laddies and Gentleman... ada request lagu dari seorang siswa. Dia akan membawakan lagu yang sama berjudul 'Nightmare'. Dia adalah, Sora Halfart." **Seru Axel.

Anak-anak lain terdiam mendengar nama 'Sora Halfart' Roxas menaiki panggung dan duduk di atas bangku. Lalu meletakan jarinya diatas tuts piano.

"Sora, you ready?" tanya Roxas.

"Yeah.." kata Sora.

Saat Sora memainkan lagu, Roxas hanya berpura pura sambil melihat cara Sora bermain. Lagu yang sama tadi terlijhat sangat berbeda, lebih halus dan mengena. Roxas menutup matanya dan ikut menghayati lagunya.

Setelah Sora memainkan lagunya, semua orang terdiam dan tercengang. Axel yang jadi pembawa acara tadi juga terdiam. Sampai orang-orang bertepuk tangan dan bersorak senang dan puas atas pertunjukan tadi. Mereka mengira kalau Roxas yang memainkan lagu itu, padahal Soralah yang memainkan.

"**That was amazing!" **seru Axel dan ikut bertepuk tangan.

Roxas membukuk dan turun dari panggung. Axel menghampiri Roxas.

"Wow Roxas. Kau sangat mahir memainkan lagu..." Axel terdiam saat melihat Roxas yang menangis. "Roxas, what's Happen?" tanya Axel.

"Sora..." gumamnya.

_-At the stage.-_

"_Aku merindukan saat-saat ini... seharusnya waktu itu aku bisa memainkan lagu ini..." kata Sora sambil setengah menangis setengah tersenyum dan tertawa. Badan Sora seperti akan menghilang._

_He's Fade away..._

"_Sora, kau..."_

"_Roxas, makasih kau mau menemaniku saat-saat terakhir ini. Kau sahabatku untuk terakhir kalinya... makasih sudah membuatku ingat akan ingatan berharga-berharga ini. Saat moment Halloween. Aku bisa pergi dengan tenang." Kata Sora yang sudah setengah menghilang menjadi cahaya._

"_Sora, kau... kau mau pergi?"_

"_Aku, akan datang lagi saat datang lagi menemuimu saat Halloween tahun depan. Menemui sahabatku. Bye Roxas..." kata Sora sambil tersenyum. Tetesan air matanya yang berlinang langsung menghilang._

_-Back to normal-_

"Sora, dia sudah pergi Ax.." kata Roxas sedih.

"Dia, memang seharusnya dia sudah pergi dari dulu. Sekarang, dia sudah tenang, begitu pulan dengan sekolah kita. Kau seharusnya senang..." kata Axel berusaha menghibur Roxas.

"**Baiklah! Sekarang saatnya dansa di mulai carilah pasangan kalian..." **seru seseorang yang menjadi pembawa acara selain Axel.

Roxas menghapus air matanya dan mencari Namine. Namine juga mencari Roxas. Saat mereka bertemu, Roxas segera mengajak Namine berdansa.

Dress putih ala penyihir dengan topi khas penyihir membuat Namine terlihat cantik.

"Wanna dance with me?" Ajak Roxas.

"Yeah, I want..." kata Namine.

Namine meletakan tangannya di atas pundak Roxas dan Roxas memegang pinggang ramping Namine. Axel dan Xion juga ikut berdansa. Axel berdansa dengan Larxene, dan Xion berdansa dengan Vanitas. Karena Vanitas tak punya pasangan. Haha, kakak yang baik...

Hari Halloween yang menyenangkan. Dengan lagu dansa yang yang slow untuk pengiring dan lagu cepat untuk dance bersama-sama.

* * *

><p><em>Trick or treat...<br>Trick or treat...  
>Some creatures go outside in the night so varient.<br>Just like graveyard parade._

_Running on the Pavement,  
>just like an action act.<em>

_They dress so many and they ready to scream  
>A small basket to places of Halloween Candy.<br>While they were shouting "Trick Or Treat!"  
>Jokes and Laugh.<em>

_Many boys scare girls.  
>they were scream and boys laughing.<br>Halloween party will begins._

_Halloween party will begins..  
>Oh.. Trick or Treat..<br>Trick Or Treat.._

_Happy Halloween!_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Owari...<em>**

**Okay~  
>Seperti di ending, author akan berteriak lagi.. *Siap-siap tutup kuping!*<strong>

"**HAPPY HALLOWEEN!" **

**Hahahaa!  
>well, kurasa, cerita ini tidak terlalu mengena horornya... *genrenya nggak pas nih *<br>dan entah mengapa, endingnya sangat gaje,,, atau menag nggak pas atau bagaimana..  
>pokoknya, pasti ancur kan? Ya kan?<br>Dan nggak terlalu kelihatan kan ? kata temenku sih begitu~**

**Well.. yang penting aku sudah berusaha bikin Fic Halloween deh XD  
>hahaa~<strong>

**Thx to readers dan para pereview~  
>dan tentu saja, temenku yang mendengarkan ocehanku di sekolah tentang Halloween ini dan Sobatku, si "Mamake" Atikaa~ I lope you :* #Dizg makasih udah bantuin bikin lagunya~<strong>

**Anyway...  
>itu di akhiran lagu yah.. bukan kata-kata... *nggak mirip yah?* wkwkwkw~<br>Dan apakah ada typo? Kurang kecocokan kata?  
>De el el deh..<br>****dan ini tanpa di edit looh hahaa~ nggak ku koreksi lagi.. XD**

**Njaa~ segini dulu deh kata2****-ku XD sampai ketemu di Ceritaku selanjutnya~**

**kalau sempat Review yah ^^ menerima semua bentuk review ^_^v**


End file.
